User talk:Pingali Moi/1
--Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 14:25, 26 January 2009 (UTC) If you need any help, Just go to my Talk page and click "Add Section". --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 14:32, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi Pingali Moi! I'm Spongebobrocks09, Another User, And I'll Bring You a Welcoming Gift- Your First Award! I See Good Edits in the Future (At Least Tommorow). --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 14:10, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Here: User talk:Metalmanager --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 14:39, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Leave Message is up at the top, next to Edit on the Right. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 14:50, 28 January 2009 (UTC) At the top of the page, you should be able to find both buttons.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 14:54, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, I just saw you on club penguin! It seems although that my text doesn't always come through, I think that because you kept saying "Hi" when I was saying "Hey" back. But, I don't think you heard me saying hey. Just tellin' ya. Oh yeah and guess what, I have got my very own rare penguin! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 10:13, 29 January 2009 (UTC) How to Leave me a Message This is all you have to do. * Go to my talk page * Look on the upper blue bar * Look at the Edit button * Look next to it * You will see a little speech bubble with a green plus * Click that * Fill in the Subject/Headline * Put in the comment * Click "Save Page" * And you're done! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 10:32, 29 January 2009 (UTC) meeting Would you like to meet on Club Penguin? I am on zone Big Foot in the Plaza. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 11:39, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi, its Sk8itbot. Yes i remember you! your one of my best friends on cp! goto my blog! Sk8itbot08.wordpress.com --Sk8itbot08 11:39, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, I remember you, I wont forget you. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 12:16, 31 January 2009 (UTC) PST it would be 11:30-1:30 PST for the party ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 17:51, 31 January 2009 (UTC) oh, in that case, we could meet now if you want ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 03:50, 1 February 2009 (UTC) server Frozen, on the Iceberg ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 03:53, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Digi's Birthday Party! Hi hi! It's me, DigiSkymin a.k.a Chasm415 speaking! I'm holding a birthday party in my igloo on April 15,2009! I'm gonna have lots of cool stuffs in my igloo, but don't expect me to show you a sneak peek!(I really don't want to spoil the suprise...) This party is going to rock! For more informations, please go to my user page. Have fun! --DigiSkyminYo Tails! Wait up! P.S. During the party, please don't go into my room =) Thanks! Dang it! Didn't see your request! Hey, if you can get on, I will be friends!--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 05:12, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, I will be there!--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 15:48, 7 February 2009 (UTC) PARty ITS PARTY TIME! GO ON SLEET AND MEET ME IN MY IGLOO! I OPENED MY IGLOO! --Sharkbate 16:10, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Fun party It's tommorow! go here for details. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 16:58, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Retro Party Sign Here Now!!!! Time is wasting! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 23:47, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Please Please go here and click leave a comment. Write that you want the wiki to be made! It's for SHMS Gaming's project. Waddle World! We are looking forward to seeing your comment! (Waddle World is an upcoming MMOG) --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 22:03, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Party Am having a party, because my penguin is turning 100 days old! Click party~OOJH123 16 february 2009 P.S: PLZ don't come in igloo till party! Party --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 19:28, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Band You can play any instrument! --[[User:Sharkbate|$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 04:34, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Award Hey thanks! You're a great friend too and also a great user. Here's one of my awards! Oh, and hope you come to my party today. I'll come to yours too! Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 11:24, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Pingali, Metal wants to get married, u know what that meens right?? -- 16:04, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Newsflash It is true not true...the fun is postponed! The agony! The pain! The agony of the pain of the agony of the pain of the agony of the pain of the agony of the pain...should I stop now? Like it, buddy?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 16:21, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Party It's now! I can't get in though! I'll be a bit... Sleet is full. --[[User:Tigernose|'''TЙГЭPHO3Ь]] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 19:09, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Award Thanks for the award! -- Barkjon Complaints here! 20:06, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Meeting No thanks, I don't really feel like going on cp right now. ~~Bluehero~~ Groove It Go Here For some info on the greatist SBR09 Party yet Featuring Fano, Heatblast, and The legendary Billybob! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 02:35, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Time 4:00 Eastern time. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 02:40, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry I felt LEFT you during our meeting... I had to eat dinner. --'Bigbird96' "Hello, friends. Can someone get me a glass of milk?" - Pirate Translator 04:57, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Custom Sig I can help you. And see the box where you can edit your signature? Here's an example of what you can type in: Custom text Custom text MAKE SURE YOU CHECK "CUSTOM SIGNATURE"! Hope it helps. If you like, I can help you more. --'Bigbird96' "Hello, friends. Can someone get me a glass of milk?" - Pirate Translator 05:08, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry My internet isn't cooperating with me. I can't log on CP it won't load! Maybe another time ok? You're my buddy already! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:28, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Friends Am I one of your '''Good Friends'? I don't seem to be on the list. Just asking.... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 02:30, 3 March 2009 (UTC)